Augustus von Fizzuras
Augustus von Marzipan y Fizzuras, also known as "Augustus the Stone Fist", is the 15-year-old son of Antonio "Ace" Fizzuras and Henrietta von Marzipan in Gamewizard's universe. He is a candy hunter like his mom, and grandson of Big Mom. He is of German and Spanish ethnicity, and has a hint of both accents. Augustus was a member of the Big Mom Pirates, having joined them for the sake of adventure, but after the crew was disbanded, he started his own, the Marzipan Pirates. Nextgen Series Big Mom Saga In the one-shot Windy Marvel, 5-year-old Augustus was riding on an airplane piloted by his father. He was asleep when Vaati and Charle flew by. In his younger years, Augustus went on candy-hunting adventures like his mom, taking Haylee Gilligan along as she admired the boy. Then one day, he was kidnapped by the Big Mom Pirates, and Big Mom told him the story of Candied Planet and how her Candy Virus can help them reach it. Wishing to find such a planet, he joined the pirates. Since then, he's lived on Candied Island with them, to aid them in finding the Eight Sugary Wonders. In November of 2031, Augustus met a sick Spanish child named Luviro, who told him about legendary Lost Candies that make a greater cake than the Sugary Wonders. He promised to try and create this cake within the seven months Luviro had to live, but Augustus felt more in debt with the Big Mom Pirates. He thought he could take Luviro to Candied Planet after they had found it. Augustus made a cameo at the end of Operation: RECLAIM, suggesting to Big Mom they ask Rick Strowd, from the 19th century, about the Annoying Triplets' recipe. At the end of Operation: NECSUS, Augustus tells Big Mom where to find Rick Strowd. In The Great Candied Adventure, Augustus accompanies Nickel Joe and the Deadly Baby Trio to attack the Drilovsky House, using Haki and chi-blocking to cancel Fanny's Logia bending. He then chi-blocked Panini as they kidnapped her and Rick, after bringing the latter's memory back with the Recommissioning Module. After the Raccoon Pirates foiled the Big Moms' plans for most of the journey, Augustus confirmed that one of the members was Haylee Gilligan, who he knew was a KND member. They soon confirmed they were KND, so Big Mom ate Panini. When the Raccoons arrived at Candied Island, Augustus revealed Big Mom's intention of finding Candied Planet, and asked the Raccoons if they wanted to join, but they refused. He returned to Big Mom as Sheila and Haruka made it to them, and Augustus was given the task of dealing with Haru. He prevails in the fight until Haruka poisons him with the Candy Virus she got from the Demon Sweets, making him unable to use Armament Haki. Big Mom arrives shortly after to take Augustus to the Bakery when the cake is ready. She reveals her plan to infect the Earth and create Candied Planet, a plan which Augustus protests. Sheila escapes from Big Mom's stomach with Panini, then tells Haruka to heal her and Augustus of their Candy Virus. After Big Mom is defeated, Augustus is taken home with the others, but forced to go the dentist by his mother. His dentist was Knightbrace, who made his treatment quite painful. Augustus recalls his promise to Luviro several months ago, and now knowing that Big Mom tricked him about Candied Planet, he felt guilty for not finding the Lost Candies. Augustus makes it his goal to find the Candies, bake their supposed cake, and bring it to Luviro, even assuming the boy had passed on. He fidns the Deadly Baby Trio and recruits them on his mission, threatening them with wedgies and embarrassing rumors about them. Seven Lights Saga In Legend of the Seven Lights, the Side Stories, Augustus leaves his home and goes to Fizzle-Fizzle Ruins with the Deadly Baby Trio. They find the source of Everbubble Fizz inside the ruins, and Augustus does battle with his grandfather, Angelo Fizz. He defeats Fizz, and they take some of the Everbubble before leaving to Gumdrop Cove. The pirates at the cove exuberantly greet Augustus, and Gelatin Gerald challenges the boy to a swear-off, which Augustus wins. He shows the Everbubble Fizz to Bubbly Brandon at the Soda Can, and in exchange, the pirate tells him about a man named Ricardo, who sells Corn-Clamber Boots on Mountain of Flavors. Augustus will use these to climb Buttermilk Building, and is not afraid of Lord Licorice lurking up there. He returns to the Ace Flyer to give the Baby Trio healthy food, so they'll have their strength. Maggie offers him an orange, which he refuses, but when the baby threatens him with a gun, Augustus accepts the fruit. The next morning, the pirates fly to Mountain of Flavors where Augustus pays for Corn-Clamber Boots for himself and the babies. The shopowner, Ricardo questions Augustus's reasons for going to Buttermilk, Lord Licorice's territory. Augustus recalls his promise to Luviro and his own guilt, but doesn't answer Ricardo. With the boots purchased, they fly to Buttermilk Building, with Augustus leading the babies part of the way before they split up. Augustus gets to the top of the mountain alone, finding the pool of Sun Cream rotted. Veruca Salt is at fault, thanks to her Rot-Rot Fruit powers. Augustus tries to fight her, but Violet Beauregarde joins the fray and knocks Augustus out. He is taken aboard the Sour Cinnamon, and sealed inside a TV by Mike Teavee's powers. His captors greet him when he awakens, but Augustus is later rescued by the Deadly Babies. In their attempt to escape the ship, they end up surrounded by Veruca and Violet on a walkway. Augustus attempts to use Armament Haki, but fails, so he cuts the ropes holding the walkway. They plummet into the Cinnamon Jungle and find a place to rest. Augustus and Stewie contemplate why they left their families before they go to sleep, with the three babies cuddling close to their captain. The next morning, the Marzipans find the stadium where the Davy Back Fight is taking place. Augustus decides to enter the competition to prove that they are not as weak as the Big Mom Pirates, and also to rescue the Forest Fairy Princess, Aisling. Augustus first competes in the Dogfight, but he is taken out by Mr. Smee. Augustus later chooses Stewie for the Combat Brawl, where said baby is forced to use his Devil Fruit powers. Stewie uses K. Lumsy to destroy part of Captain Hook's ship and rescue Aisling, then escapes the stadium with her. Augustus manages to persuade K. Lumsy to help them, so the giant Kremling carries them away from the stadium. They take cover in a cave within a bay as they get acquainted with Aisling. She reveals that Augustus still has fragments of Candy Virus in him, so he can't use Haki. She can't remove the candy, but claims that the Sugar Fairy Princess can. Aisling has a plan to get them out of there using K. Lumsy, but first she insists that they make Klumsy feel more comfortable. This involves Augustus giving him a belly rub. Augustus decides to ask about his background, and K. Lumsy explains how he was mistreated by small humans and King K. Rool, and his dislike of fighting. Augustus tells Klumsy that, at some point, people need to fight, whether it's to protect their selves or protect their friends. He states that he won't force Klumsy to fight and he must decide on his own. Aqua Drones begin to enter their cave, so Aisling enacts her plan. She grants K. Lumsy enhanced strength that allows the giant to swim and carry his friends across the storming ocean. They go to Sugar Deserts, where the Sugar Fairy Kingdom lies. They find a Sugar Fairy called Holly in the desert, and the Helpful Fairy opens the way to the underground Sugar Kingdom. She guides them across the beautiful landscape as they reach the Sugar Palace. The Sugar Princess, Zeira, demands Augustus to bow to her, and refuses to help him find the Lost Candies. Suddenly, Azula breaks into the palace, intending to eat Zeira to gain stronger firebending, then kill Augustus. Augustus defends Zeira and battles Azula and her Flare Dancers. Aisling helps defend Augustus, but the Fire Princess begins to overpower and threatens to kill him. Holly the Fairy jumps in Azula's way and gets killed, causing everyone to cry over the adorable fairy's death. Azula becomes put out of commission, saving Augustus. For helping her, Zeira decides to aid Augustus, telling him some background behind the Lost Candies. She grants Augustus's wishes to remove his Candy Virus, take K. Lumsy into their kingdom, and warp his Ace Flyer to him; the plane had been torn apart by Lord Licorice's men. Zeira then warps the Marzipans, along with Aisling and the Flyer, to the prehistoric era to find the Rock Nut. They see a little cavegirl being chased by raptors, so the pirates and fairy fight the dinos to save her. However, the cavegirl, Nel, yells at them to stop, saying they're her friends. Nel invites the "weird cavemen" to her cave, getting her raptors to help pull the Ace Flyer there. When Augustus gives Nel a Gold Wonka Bar, she is delighted at the taste, in which Augustus explains that "taste" is the greatest gift God ever gave. Nel mentions a very "tasty" rock on Terry's mountain, and August convinces her to lead them to it. Nel rides Augustus's shoulders - and mistakes his name to be pronounced "Aughsucks", much to his chagrin. The pirates venture across the Primordial Rock, in which Zeira sends Candy Powers to certain areas in that time for them to use. Nel is used as a gun to shoot Pop Gums, and the cavegirl also helps carry them through the Unga Bunga Cave after the group shrinks. The crew discovers the Rock Nut in Terry's nest, but the pterodactyl parent appears to stop them from taking it. Augustus recovers his Haki and defeats Terry, who then pleads them not to hurt his babies. He believed them to be Rocknut Tribe members who wanted their magic, armor-enhancing rock back. The real Rocknut cavemen show up to indeed take the Rock Nut, and ask Augustus to join their tribe. Angered, Augustus sends a Rocknut flying with his Armament punch, announcing his new epithet, "Augustus the Stone Fist" (inspired by "Sun-Fist" Sheila). They return to Nel's cave where the Ace Flyer still is, and Aisling uses a spell to warp them all back to the present. She bids the pirates farewell and flies away, but not before hinting a friend of hers in Oceana. Augustus is suddenly attacked by his mother from behind, for the street they were brought to was Drury, where Augustus's house is. Henrietta furiously scolds Augustus, questions why he is traveling with the Baby Trio, and all are shocked to realize that Nel had stowed away in the broken Ace Flyer. The Baby Trio and Nel are invited to the Fizzuras' first family breakfast in years - however, Augustus is locked in the cage that used to belong to his dog, Syrup, and is fed dog food. After breakfast, Augustus gives Nel a bath and asks if his mother knows about the Lost Candies, to which she does not. The crew is later in the garage, fixing the Ace Flyer. Augustus calls Nickel Joe and asks for coordinates to Oceana's location, so Joe messages him the coordinates, but cautions Augustus as they are wanted in Oceana. The crew then discovers that the Rock Nut can strengthen anything, making the Ace Flyer indestructible as long as it is inside the trunk. The crew then creates a submarine to go to Oceana, and Stewie uses a new ray gun to compress the sub into a cube. They fly to Gumdrop Cove to buy Oxybursts, and the pirates greet Augustus with outrage due to his actions at the Davy Back Fight. Augustus proceeds to tell them the adventures he's had after last seeing them. The Silver Bullet from the Slag Pirates arrives on Gumdrop, and when she threatens to kidnap Nel, Augustus attacks her. He sees through the Bullet's disguise, knowing she is really a girl. When Bullet overpowers Augustus in the fight, Nel fights to defend her captain, strengthened by the Rock Nut. After Maggie steals some Oxybursts and a new sword for Augustus, the pirates make their escape. The pirates use the Oxybursts and the Ace Swimmer submarine to go to Oceana. They find the Sweets Factory and sneak inside in their attempt to find Aisling's friend. They wind up discovering the Cupcake Core, one of the Lost Candies, and after they attempt to steal it, Sugar Fairies catch them in the act. However, the fairies recognize them as the ones Princess Zeira called about. The fairies explain how the Lost Candies are indestructible - just when Nel swallows the Cupcake Core whole. He and his crew are then arrested by merman guards and locked in Samiya's dungeon. However, Nel evades captivity, and the fairies lead her back to the submarine under Augustus's instruction. When Spongebob is thrown in with them, Augustus tells the sponge to make a hideous face. He then calls the jailer over to show him this grotesque face, causing the guard to faint and for Augustus to swipe his keys. They escape the palace and get to their submarine. Eva Jackson attempts to stop them with Logia waterbending, but Augustus chi-blocks her. After they return to their Ace Flyer, Stewie dehydrates Spongebob into a cube, and they fly over the KND ops as Augustus throws Spongebob down to them, with a note that stated they owed him. Battles *Augustus vs. Fanny Drilovsky. *Augustus vs. Haruka Dimalanta. *Augustus vs. Angelo Fizz. *Augustus vs. Gelatin Gerald (swear-off). *Augustus vs. Veruca Salt and Violet Beauregarde. *Davy Back Fight. **The Dogfight. *Augustus vs. Azula. *Marzipan Pirates vs. Terry. *Augustus and Nel vs. Silver Bullet. *Escape from Oceana. Relationships Antonio Fizzuras Ace is Augustus' father. He inherited most of his looks and his piloting skills. Henrietta von Marzipan Heinie is Augustus' mother, and followed in her footsteps as a candy hunter. He believed his mother was a coward for not choosing to help Big Mom, and therefore left her to assist the latter and find Candied Planet. Henrietta punished Augustus after he finally returned home, but the boy continues to have adventures against his mother's wishes. Haylee Gilligan Haylee admires Augustus for his stories, and used to go on adventures with him when she was little. Big Mom Big Mom is Augustus's grandmother, and his captain in the Big Mom Pirates. He has total faith that Big Mom will take him to Candied Planet, and achieve both of their dreams. He was unaware of Big Mom's plans to turn the Earth itself into Candied Planet, and therefore became against her when he learned. Deadly Baby Trio After the Big Mom Pirates' fall, Augustus recruits the trio into his personal Marzipan Pirates. He has faith in their abilities and trusts them to help him, but threatens to give them wedgies and spread mean rumors about them if they don't. He cares for the children, however, as he wants them to eat healthy fruit and vegetables to maintain their strength, rather than candy. Luviro Luviro is a Spanish boy with a terminal disease that Augustus met on his travels. Augustus promised him to find the Lost Candies that bake a cake whose taste lasts to Heaven. Augustus neglected his promise, as he was more interested in finding Candied Planet. When he learned that Candied Planet was a lie, he felt guilty, so he aims to find the Lost Candies within the one month Luviro has to live. Pirates of Gumdrop Augustus has become well-acquainted with the pirates of Gumdrop Cove. Some despise him because of his working with the Big Mom Pirates, but others respect him. He and Gelatin Gerald go mano a mano in swear-offs, and Bubbly Brandon is a good friend of his. Appearance Augustus has the same hair style as his dad. While the rest of his hair is dark-blonde, he has three parts curved up in blades that are light blonde. He has light blue eyes and wears sunglasses, similar to Ace's. He wears his mother's brown pocket vest, blue jeans, and brown boots. He is often sucking on a lollipop. Personality Augustus speaks with a smooth Spanish accent, but speaks a little German. He has a great love for candy, and he's said to be a renowned candy hunter. He has a great love for adventure, and mixed with his love for candy, he dreams of finding all the greatest candies in the world. He left his parents to join the Big Mom Pirates for the sake of finding the fabled Candied Planet, and wishes only to explore its lands until the day he dies. However, he was unaware of Big Mom's plan to infect the entire Earth with her virus, and protested against such a plan. Augustus also exhibits common traits found in average teenagers, referring to kids as "dorks." Despite this, Augustus possesses a kindhearted nature and shows a soft spot for children, including the Deadly Baby Trio, as he wanted them to keep their strength by eating healthy foods. He is also determined to find the Lost Candies so that a sick boy named Luviro could eat the cake that they create. Abilities Augustus is very skilled at Armament Haki and chi-blocking, as he was able to chi-block Fanny, a Logia firebender. He is able to make Armament appear on any part of his body at will, easily blocking attacks like poisonbending. Big Mom also gave him authority over the Demon Sweets, and he was able to summon them wherever and whenever he wanted. Augustus is also a good pilot, a trait inherited from his father. He uses a Candycane Cutlass for combat sometimes, and throws Everlasting Gobstoppers, sturdy jawbreakers that never break, as long-range weapons. Weaknesses When Augustus is cursed by the Candy Virus, he is unable to use Haki. Although he was rid of the curse, he still has fragments of Candy Virus in his bloodstream, so he cannot use Haki still. Stories He's Appeared *Windy Marvel (cameo) *Operation: RECLAIM (ending) *Operation: NECSUS (cameo) *The Great Candied Adventure *Legend of the Seven Lights **Seven Lights: The Side Stories Trivia *He is named after Augustus Gloop from Charlie and the Chocolate Factory because of his love for candy. *Augustus keeps numerous lollipops on his person, just to lick them dry and start a new one for symbolic purposes. However, no one knows where he stores them all. *He is the only member of the Big Mom Pirates without any notable powers or distinctive features, excluding his Haki, a natural strength. *He is similar to Sanji on 4Kids One Piece, a smooth talker and fighter with a lollipop in his mouth. Category:Future Kids Category:Males Category:Haki Users Category:Big Mom Saga Antagonists Category:Big Mom Pirates Category:Adventurers Category:Marzipan Pirates Category:Europeans Category:Hispanics